narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sugiki Senju
Sugiki Senju (千手杉木 Senju, Sugiki) is a Chūnin-level Kunoichi originating from an Orphanage of Konohagakure, who is now in Kirigakure. She has located a Sensei to further her knowledge in several areas and is living there. Kunai, Senbon, Chugiriki, Shuriken Bandages Ointment |jutsu= Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Mud Spore, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Antilion Technique, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Lithic Press, Earth Release: Ground Bedrock, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Hardening Technique, Rock Armor, Earth Release: Fissure, Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane, Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot, Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Medical Water Release: Jellyfish, Medical Water Release: Mosquito, Medical Water Release: Scorpion, Medical Water Release: Healing Mist Spray Clone Body Blow, Clone Great Explosion, Clone Spinning Heel Drop, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, All Direction Shuriken, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Arhat Fist }} Abilities They say that the Senju Clan is the clan of a thousand skills, which could be said of Sugiki, but she is not at all proficient in all areas like her ancestors. Sugiki's abilities are widespread and abundant, which is odd for a Kunoichi her age, yet she has not found her true calling in life that allows her to stick with just one area; this causes many to see her as indecisive or unreliable. The most prominent of all is her extraordinary life force and physical strength granted by her Senju blood, which is enhanced by her strong-willed personality; these three factors help her carry on in a battle long after her opponent has tired themselves out, as she will continue to stand after each blow just to spite the person that dared to strike her down, but this, again, returns to her hardheaded nature. Her strength is something remarkable as well, as it is quite powerful. As a younger teen in Konoha, she was often called ‘the knuckle splitter’ for her tendency to bust open her own knuckles when slamming her fist into someone else’s face, injuring them more so than herself in the process. This nickname lasted until she became a Genin, but her ability to take down someone twice her own size is still present to this day, and not even through muscle alone, but her endurance as well! Sugiki also has very high chakra reserves from her Senju heritage, but her chakra control is also noted to be great by her minor knowledge over Medical Ninjutsu. Her chakra control is very great, and her intelligence is also wonderful, but she still has a long way to go in all areas of chakra. She plans to increase her chakra capacity and her control to match that of a man long dead, but forever known as the God of Shinobi. She is very proficient in using Earth Release, an element commonly known for strength and endurance, so it is favored by the Stubborn Goat of Kirigakure. She has not yet mastered this element, nor its sister element, which is Water Release, but she is working towards a goal of finishing them, for she wants to someday unlock her Kekkei Genkai after she has trained for it. She is not particularly strategic in her uses of it, but she is well off in knowledge over Bukijutsu; something about the edge of a blade has always excited her, but she has never fully pursued it. She does seem to enjoy Kenjutsu, but, as stated before, she has not followed after it, so knows little on techniques and usage. What she knows quite a bit on is her Chigiriki, a long staff with a spiked weight attached by a chain at one end. It is an iron staff that she is always seen walking with, and should someone attempt to lift it, they would find the weight to be unbelievably heavy; however, this weapon is mainly used for crushing rather than a few stab wounds as the two inch spikes may indicate. She is very skilled with this weapon and always wanders around with it; Bōjutsu is an area that Sugiki seems very proficient in. Personality Sugiki's hardheaded nature is nearly legendary, for she has a tendency to be unnecessarily stubborn when it comes to being right. This comes from her prideful nature, which many see as her greatest downfall, but she balances it out well. Her name comes from the Japanese Cedar, which symbolizes protection, healing, and cleansing; although Sugiki is in fact a strong-willed individual, and not always for the right reasons, she is a protective and kind person. She will often put herself in danger to keep her comrades from getting injured despite this breaking one of four laws for medics on the battlefield, but she is not a true medic, so feels the rules don’t apply to her; although, her reactions never seem to be thought through until after she has either made a mistake that cost her something, or realized the error of her ways and patches it up to the best of her ability. Her natural urge to protect those around her is a very admirable trait to have, but it doesn't completely cover up her stubborn nature. Her laid-back and lazy attitude towards things she sees as unimportant lead many to seek her out as a listening ear, for she doesn't tend to judge others and seems to have an aura of calmness about her that just attracts those who are at the end of their wits, and somehow she returns them to a state of peaceful mind, or at the very least a mindset that allows them to properly think through the situation. Sugiki, however, is not known for her collective attitude on the battlefield, and often allows her anger to control her actions, even to a point of making mistakes that, under normal circumstances, she would never have even thought about. She’s steadily learning to control this, but her strong emotions are harder to kill than she is. The adolescent’s tongue is another marvel in her personality, for it can be silver or sharp depending on the situation. She seems to have a very eloquent way of speaking when attempting to convince someone to calm down, but when enrage and fighting for what she believes in, her tongue becomes a weapon that is critical of all who oppose her; yet another trait that reveals her flawed nature, but she has a contempt for losing and lashes out at the mere mention of such. She’s a tough young woman with a strong mind and body, ready to take the whole world upon her shoulders and carry it if she must. Sugiki also seems to have a very powerful belief in the ‘Will of Fire,’ which her ancestors created, and she carries on. She believes that a ninja must fight on if they want to preserve what they love, and make history for future generations to enjoy in peace rather than either never be born or live a bloody life. Her ‘Ninja Way’ was built off of this very belief: “Protect the future and the peace it brings by standing tall and fighting with everything you've got!” – Sugiki's Ninja Way Her main goal in life is to protect as many people as possible, and someday become the head of the Senju clan, or become a Kage of a village; which of those, she is unsure, or if either, for she is not very decisive with such as that. Appearance Pre-Kirigakure Appearance Sugiki Senju has a very tough appearance, what with her sharp and stern features, including an almost square jaw, along with her less than girlish attire; she lets off a strong and bold air at first glance. She has long blonde hair to the end of her shoulder blades in length, but it seems a bit unkempt with the multiple lengths of her bangs, which both frame her face and hang within her coal black eyes. Her black shirt has very high collar, one that almost touches her jaw, and hints at being a low-cut V-neck, but it is not visible due to the one strap, white and gray, half-flak jacket that covers her chest area. The shirt seems to go one-sided when it starts to reach her waist, and seems to hang over her right hip while the left half of the shirt just barely reaches the line of her black shorts. There is a metal plate sewn into her shirt, one that shows her allegiance to Kumogakure, but she plans to change it when inducted into Kirigakure's system. She also has black cloth surrounding her forearm, but its only purpose seems to be hiding slips of paper, Senbon, etc.. Between her black pants and long, boot-like footwear is white bandages with a weapon holster secured there firmly. On her head is a white bandana tied tight. Her clothing still resembles that of a Kumogakure Shinobi, but she highly admires their economic and military strength, so dons their dress attire to show that she is also strong in many ways. Current Kirigakure Appearance Her blonde hair growing longer, Sugiki was required to put it up into a ponytail, yet her bangs frame her face and also brush over her forehead. She uses her Kirigakure forehead protector as a hair band and now seems to dress a bit more feminine as if to show her loyalty to Kirigakure alone, even though she still admires the strength and power of Kumogakure. She now dons a pin-striped, light blue dress reaching to her mid-thighs with one inch thick sleeves, and a metal band around her torso is used as an obi. Once the dress ends, a black and slightly lighter blue color, which the stripes don't pass through, pokes out the bottom, indicating there is another dress beneath it. Beneath the dress is a three-quarter length sleeved black and blue kimono with a high collar; both the ends of the sleeves and the edge of the collar are colored with the light blue mentioned before and two metal cuffs encircle the biceps. She wears a pair of shirts beneath the two articles, though they are not seen in most cases. She also wears a hip pouch- black- now and has a small piece of armored mesh covering both knees, but nothing more. Her footwear is black and stands up to her ankles, being the standard shinobi sandals. As always, her Chigiriki rests on her left shoulder and her nails are now painted black. History The blonde’s history is very complicated, but it plays a very large factor into how she became the strong person she is today. Sugiki never knew either of her parents, for her mother had delivered her to the Konohagakure Orphanage only a few weeks after she was born, and she has not heard tell of them since. The people running the Orphanage were already packed full of small children, and now there was a baby unable to even walk or talk, much less help out, but as years passed and the child grew older, they were glad to have kept her around. Sugiki, as she was named by the motherly figure running the establishment on her tenth birthday, was always willing to assist in any way she could, including punishment of other children for bad behavior, helping with cooking and cleaning, and even getting up early with the other ‘mothers’ to dress and watch over the younger children. Due to her protective, calm nature and her ability to treat the wounds of others, Nana, the Head of the Orphanage, deemed her Sugiki after the Japanese Cedar Tree, which symbolizes all the qualities found in the young girl. Sugiki was the only child that grew up in the orphanage and continued to stay around well into her thirteenth year of life until she was told to go by Nana, who explained that, although the girl was a huge help, their policy didn't allow teenagers, and that she wanted better for the blonde girl. Sugiki didn't travel far, for she enter the village of Konohagakure soon after to begin studying the ways of the Ninja after having witnessed how three men from Konohagakure saved the Orphanage from a raging fire when the girl was only five; she had been aspiring ever since then, but never dreamed of leaving where she grew up to make it come true. Once in the Academy, she struggled to keep up her grades at first, but gradually became used to the different type of work that required more brain power than muscle, which was fine by her, but she felt somewhat useless just sitting around in a classroom. It didn't take her long to graduate and become a Genin and when she did she immediately sought out the Konoha Medic Corps to teach her on Medical ninjutsu, something she had always heard Nana talk about during her years as a young nurse. Sugiki didn't expect them to turn her away, but the just stoked the flames of the headstrong girl, who kept coming back pleading and requesting their teachings; once, she even verbally threatened to break her own arm so that they would be forced to at least show her the types of medical ninjutsu and other medical practices. To avoid such an occurrence, the medics of the Konoha Medic Corps spoke with their captains, who conceded, and Sugiki was inducted into their circle for the time being; however, she did not stay long. She was taught many things, most of which did not involve Medical Ninjutsu, and she only gained one technique from them, but perfected it to the point of easily activating it with only one hand seal and it requires very little chakra for her anymore, unlike how it did when she first began using it, and it took almost half, but worked down to a quarter, and now is at only a fifth. She felt accomplished with this, but had moved on to other interests, even leaving Konohgakure altogether shortly after departing from the Medical-nin there. Kumogakure was place which shaped the girl the most, what with their ninja being known for strong-will, tough attitudes, and contempt for losing. The attitude of those around her and their powerful presences made her into a person that she knew could be admired in the world of Shinobi and Kunoichi, but she was interested in improving even further. Kenjutsu, which was a signature of Kumogakure, was an interest of Sugiki for a time, but she never really stuck with it long enough to even be considered a beginner, and moved on to Staff Techniques, even forging her own weapon with the help of a skilled blacksmith, which is now the Chigiriki. Kumogakure taught her many things, including how to properly fight in battle, but she slowly adapted her own style as her life moved forward. Upon turning nineteen, she decided to head out again in search of a proper teacher for Suiton, knowing well that those in Kirigakure were usually very skilled in such an area, especially given their living area. Kirigakure has been a place of valuable knowledge for the young woman, who found not only a Sensei, but discovered a long hidden talent for healing through only a bite, which she doesn't really use due to her infrequent visits to help out at the hospital, as most times she lazes around or is trying to train with Dart. She has learned a few other medical techniques while in Kirigakure, but she never really found it that interesting. However, she does like to be prepared, so does occasionally seek someone out to further her experience at the very least. While in Kirigakure, she has learned that she can combine Water Release and Medical Ninjutsu together for interesting effects; something she discovered when bored one evening and having nothing else to do. Category:Female